ilvgproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mime Jr.
Mime Jr. is a contestant on both seasons of Total Stuffed Island. Total Stuffed Island History Season 1 New Heights Mime Jr.'s first appearence was in New Heights. Mime jr. tells everyone he's gay during his interview. Then he attemps to lick the camera lens. He screams male sex as he is juming off the cliff. Crackachu is mauled by him. Mime Jr. misses the safe zone however he is not attacked by the killer cars. Dreaming About Your Balls In Dreaming About Your Balls, Mime Jr. does fairly well. First he rapes Pikachu. This causes Valentino to put Pikachu in the cage for not liking it. He is then used by Valentino in an attempt to knock Ching Chong in the cage. Sadly he misses and gets Mime Jr.'s head caught in the cage. This infuriates Valentino. At the episode's end, Mime Jr. is seen still stuck in the cage. Melon Vs. Melon - Satan's Balls In Melon vs. Melon, Mime Jr. is seen having sex with Corphish. Whether he rapped him or not is unown. When Crackachu smashes his head against the chair Turtwig says he sucks balls. Mime Jr. says he does too. He then demonstrates his smashing powers. However they were very weak. Mime Jr. has a very minimal role in Satan's Balls. In fact he doesn't speak at all. He does nothing the entire episode Crock of Crap Mime Jr.'s final appearence is in Crock of Crap. He is unfortunatly eliminated. Valentino announces one person from Team Slurp will go home. Mime Jr. is the one chosen. His final words are "I want to rape you". This causes Valentino to flip. Finale Mime Jr. is seen stroking Valentino and whispers "molest you...". Valentino announces the winner and MJ is last seen with the rest of the cast. Season 2 New Beginnings Mime Jr. is introduced as one of the 6 returning favorites. While being introduced by the new host, Midget Black Valentino, MJ yelled "Rape." randomly. He was then pushed out of the way. New Beginnings Part Dos Mime Jr. is in the final 4 to be chosen for teams along with other veterans, Squirtle, Psyduck, and Turtwig. He's ultimately placed on Lotso's team. Mime Jr. refuses to jump in the deck jump challenge and is the second to go to the chair of losers. Emolga jumps off the cliff sending, his team to elimination. Mime Jr. came down to the final 2, with Psyduck. However this was proven to be a fake final 2 and Church Bear was eliminated. Hide and Shriek Lotso assigns him to be a hider. Mime Jr. hides in a pile of wood, stroking a stick and stating it reminds him of a warm place back home. He is stuck there for the rest of the episode and is likely forgotten. At the end, it's stated that anyone who noticed his absense gets a cookie. Wii Find A Wiimote Mime Jr. does fairly excellent in the finding a wiimote challenge. He scales the shelves to his team's wiimote with ease and gets very close to it. When Lotso calls Turtwig vermin, he says that that was unkind. Lotso revolts and calls MJ "Pinky". Mime Jr. gasps and the rest of the team disapproves. He refuses to grab the wiimote when Lotso says so. His reaction is to smack Mime Jr. off of the shelf. Lotso apologizes afterwards and convinces Mime Jr. to come to the finish with him. He races to the finish with his team and wins the wiimote finding challenge. Doggonit' Mime Jr. messes up Purp's chances of winning the challenge by accidentally touching his butt and making him yell. After Toad sings Friday, Mime Jr. begins humming along and the dog mauls him. His team loses thanks to Lotso and Squirtle tries to convince him, Poliwhirl, The Fish, and Psyduck to vote him off. MJ seems to agree but Squirtle is eliminated. Mime Jr. is the fifth to last to be safe at eliminated. Plush Idol The Battle of the Birds Sexy and They Know it, NOT! Stuck on You The Eggcilent Egg Eggsploration Quiz of Death Oh the Horror! The Plushie Games Pets-R-Fudged Up Giant Turtwig Mama Personality Mime Jr. doesn't care if somebody is gay or not. He just dives right in and tries to make his move. His impulsiveness has created multiple enemies. Mime Jr. is the reason being gay is seen as a bad thing. He takes things way to far and doesn't care. The pokemon is very narcassistic as well. He is obsessed with his looks and often wears makeup and perfume to create a better image for himself. Though his image has been basically slaughtered by his homosexuality. Trivia *Mime Jr. is the lowest ranking returning favorite to be on season 2. *Like wise, he's also one of two returning favorites to not make it to the merge in season 1. The only other is Mickey. *It seems to be a pattern of Mime Jr.'s head getting stuck in random places and him being left there until the episode's end. Category:Total Stuffed Island Contestants Category:Total Stuffed Island Season 1 Contestants Category:Total Stuffed Island Season 1 Returning Favorites Category:Total Stuffed Island Season 2 Contestants Category:Team Slurp Category:Team Daring Dragonites the 3rd Category:ILVGwebmaster's Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Plush Characters Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Psychic Types Category:Baby Pokemon Category:Non-Merged TSI Contestants Category:TSI Eliminated Contestants Category:Non-Merged TSI Season 1 Contestants Category:TSI Season 1 Eliminated Contestants Category:Merged TSI Contestants Category:Merged TSI Season 2 Contestants Category:Perverted Characters